In general, regarding an information processing apparatus which reads information described on a read target medium (for example, notebooks or books), the image reading apparatus reads image data by scanning the read target medium with a scanner or reads the photographed image by photographing the read target medium with a digital camera.
Conventionally, as a reading technology in which a read target medium is taken on the digital camera, for example, there has been proposed a technology in which, with respect to a notebook computer whose first case and second case are rotatably (openably and closably) attached via a hinge section, when a document is placed on the keytop of the first case, and the second case including an imaging section is held for a predetermined amount of time at a position where the entire keytop can be photographed, the imaging section is operated to start taking a photo of the document (refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, the technology disclosed by Patent Literature 1 requires a specific operation by which the first case and second case (imaging section) are adjusted to be kept at a predetermined hinge angle and then the second case is held at the predetermined hinge angle for a predetermined amount of time, in order to photograph the document placed on the keytop. As a result, when the first case and second case are completely closed without the aforementioned specific operation being performed, the document is not photographed. Further, even when the user thinks he or she has performed the specific operation for holding the second case for the predetermined amount of time, if the specific operation has not been completely performed, the document is not photographed.